One Rainy Day
by Haiti2013
Summary: Gilbert's liked Matthew for a while but whenever he tries to ask the shy Canadian out, he get tongue tied. Hopefully today goes a little differently...


**_Hello lovelies~_**

**_Here's a PruCan one shot that's been sitting on my computer for a while. I hope you like it :)_**

**_Please review!_**

* * *

_Just do it, _Gilbert told himself. He took a deep breath and leaped out of his chair. Eyes locked on the target, he maneuvered through his co-workers and knocked on his friend's cubicle.

"I've got something to tell you," he said confidently at the man working at his desk. The Canadian seemed to smile even before he turned to look at the albino, as if he recognized his voice. Gilbert tried to remain serious but when he was hit with those violet eyes, he completely lost his nerve.

"Let me guess," Matthew laughed, staring at his friend. "You've broken the world record for how awesome a person can be?"

"I-uh," he stuttered before regaining his composure. "Yes, yes I have," he nodded. "Guinness just called, I'll be getting my award in the mail."

"Of course they did," Matthew smiled. "Just don't forget us little people when you get all famous."

"Ha," the albino laughed sheepishly. "Like I could ever forget you."

"Um," he blushed. "Thanks." Gilbert stood there for a moment, appreciating the light pink tone surrounding the Canadian's cheeks. _He's so cute._

"So, what are you up to?" the German asked, moving closer to his co-worker to glance at his computer screen.

"Oh, I'm, uh," the blond stuttered. Gilbert glanced at the screen and saw a paused live stream of a sport.

"You're watching a hockey game?"

"This isn't just a game," Matthew insisted. "It's a match between the Vancouver Canucks and the Toronto Maple Leafs."

"Right," nodded the German. "Very important hockey game."

"Exactly."

"Well, you know," Gilbert smirked. "You're supposed to be working."

"And you're supposed to be supervising me," Matthew teased. "So who's really at fault here?"

"Why do you think I came over here?"

"Sure," laughed the Canadian. "You came over here because you sensed I was slacking off?"

"Yea," the German lied. "That's why I'm here."

"Seriously?" asked Matthew as his eyes grew a little wider with surprise. "Well, I finished the reports for the Robertson account and I was waiting for Stacy to bring back some signatures for me."

"So even when you're 'slacking off'," Gilbert began as he air quoted the last two words. "You're not really."

"Guilty," chuckled the blond.

"Damn," the silverette shook his head. "And I really thought I had you this time."

"Better luck nice time."

"Thanks," Gilbert smiled. He stared at Matthew for a moment as the Canadian smiled back at him. _Now, _he encouraged himself. _Ask him now._ "So," he started. "Are you doing anything after work?"

"Not that I know of," shrugged Matthew. "Are you?"

"Uh, I was going to go to a bar with Francis and Antonio, do you want to join?"

"Um," the blond thought it over. "I don't think that's a good idea," he said. "I'm not much of a drinker, unless there's a hockey game on."

"Oh," the silverette said, a little deflated. _Try something else, _his mind pushed on. "Well maybe _we _could..." he began.

"Yea?" the Canadian encouraged, leaning forward in his chair.

"I was just thinking that if you want to, we could-" Gilbert continued but he was interrupted by Matthew's office phone going off. The Canadian groaned lightly and picked up the phone.

"Hello?" he answered. Gilbert could have sworn that the blond sounded a bit irritated. Matthew started nodding into the phone and taking notes. His friend could see that he was busy so he signaled that he'd talk to him later before walking back to his desk.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~xxxxxxx~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Matthew walked slowly as the rain fell down around him. His hoodie was blocking out some of the water however he was still getting soaked. He looked up to try to understand where he was but his glasses were way too fogged and wet to let him make out the signs around him. The Canadian took a deep breath and just kept trudging. As he felt the cold water slosh in his sneakers, he couldn't help but be the slightest bit angry at his brother who was _supposed _to be giving him a ride home.

Alfred worked on a different floor and usually left work earlier than Matthew, yet when the younger brother had noticed the weather forecast, he had asked the American to stay a little longer to take him home.

"No problem, bro," Alfred had grinned. "I've got your back."

_Yea right,_ Matthew thought cynically. Once he had gotten downstairs, his brother's car was gone.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~xxxx~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gilbert drove in the pouring rain. It wasn't his usual routine, in fact on most days he'd already be at the bar with Francis and Antonio but today was different. He just wanted to go home. All day in the office, he had multiple chances to tell the shy Canadian how he felt but every time he built up the courage to go confront him, he ended up rambling about being awesome or doing something awesome. The self-proclaimed Prussian, couldn't deny the fact that he was awesome; he just hated that it kept getting in the way of him actually talking to Matthew. And that's when he realized it...he was simply too awesome.

At a red light, he halted the car and watched as drops of rain bounced off his windshield. It shouldn't be so hard, he told himself. Being shy was definitely not awesome and there wasn't any reason to be. Matthew was nice and friendly, albeit a little quiet at times. But that's what Gilbert liked about him, no matter what tangent the albino rambled off on, the dirty blond would listen, even if it did come with a couple of eye rolls. Gilbert sighed and looked out his window, it was really coming down hard. He noticed as some people walked by his car window, but was barely able to make them out because of the rain. He couldn't help but pity them, _no one should be walking in an onslaught like this._That's when the albino remembered that Matthew liked to walk home. _Shit, I hope he got a ride today. Yea, he probably did, seeing as he didn't ask me. I mean, if he needed help, he knows I'm here for him. Right? _He pondered as the light turned green.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~xxxx~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Is that Gilbert's car? _Matthew thought as he passed a car sitting at a red light. It was a silver volkswagen and there was a Prussian flag in the back window. He couldn't really make out the driver because of the rain but he could tell there was one person in there. _No, _he shook his head and kept moving forward. _It can't be, he's probably out drinking with Francis and Antonio. _Thinking about the albino, always made Matthew smile. The guy didn't talk about himself much-wait no, scratch that. He was constantly talking about himself and how awesome he was, but the Canadian knew it was just for show. Gilbert was always trying to impress people and Matthew was kind of flattered that the German liked to talk to him. His red-eyed friend seemed to really care what the dirty blond thought of him, some days he would walk over to the Canadian's cubicle just to repeat a story he had already told, but really wanted Matthew to understand the 'true awesomeness' of what he had done.

_True awesomeness, _the blond thought over. He couldn't think another pair of words that more perfectly described his friend. No matter what mood the Canadian was in, Gilbert managed to make him feel better. Every single day Matthew's crush on his German co-worker intensified and the Canadian had the feeling that Gilbert was going to ask him out today but his darn phone had to get in the way. After the call had ended, the blond had walked by his supervisor's office a few times but his secretary said he was out in a meeting. The fact that he couldn't just ask out the man himself was infuriating. but it the fact that Gilbert might like him back sent him over the moon. Matthew stopped walking, the amount of water pouring down from the sky was absolutely ridiculous. He could no longer see where he was going, in fact he wasn't even sure he was going the right way any more. _Maybe I should call a taxi? _He pondered, wondering why he hadn't come up with that idea in the first place.

"Matthew!?" a voice called from behind him. The Canadian turned around to see a figure running towards him. He couldn't really make out a face since his glasses were blurred.

"G-Gilbert?" he stuttered, partly from being cold and soaked and a little from shock. _Where did he come from?_

"Hey," the German grinned. "Do you want a ride home?"

"Uh," he paused. "I can't really see."

"Right," Gilbert said. "Let me help you." The silverette removed Matthew's glasses and wiped them on his decreasingly dry shirt and put them back. "Better?"

"Yea," Matthew nodded, now seeing his friend. "How did you find me?"

"Oh, I was driving home and I recognized your jacket," the silverette claimed, nodding to the huge Canadian flag plastered on the back of his clothing.

"But I bought this at a store," Matthew argued. "This could belong to anyone."

"Well, I took the chance that it would be yours," he shrugged. "And I'm glad it is." The blond stared at Gilbert incredulously. _Who just does things like that? _"Now," the German continued. "Do you want a ride home or did I potentially get a ticket for nothing?"

"What?"

Gilbert turned to point at his car that he left parked in the middle of the road. The light was still green so there were cars honking and trying to maneuver around the stalled volkswagen.

"You can't just stop your car in the middle of the road!" Matthew practically yelled.

"I think I just proved that you _can,_" Gilbert said matter-of-factly. "Now are you coming or not? It's freezing out here!"

"You're insane," laughed the blond. "Let's go."

"After you," the silverette insisted. In midst of the pouring rain and honking vehicles, they both managed to make it to the car and got inside once Gilbert unlocked it. Once inside, Matthew told Gilbert his address and the driver quickly started the engine and took off.

"How you managed to escape a ticket, I will never know," Matthew smiled as he wiped off his glasses which had blurred up again.

"The cops wouldn't give someone as awesome as me a ticket," the German explained. "It goes against nature."

"Sure," laughed the Canadian. He wanted to talk some more but the air conditioner was on full blast and his words were only coming out as stutters while his glasses fogged up again.

"Matthew?" asked Gilbert. "Are you okay?" The blond nodded as he rubbed his hands together.

"I-I-I-I-I'm f-f-f-fine."

"No," the silverette said shaking his head. "You're freezing." He rose the temperature of the car before reaching in to the back of the car and handing his friend a dry hoodie. "Here, put this on."

"T-T-Thanks," the blond smiled as set Gilbert's hoodie in his lap so he could remove his own. The German was trying to keep his eyes on the road but when Matthew removed his soaked hoodie, he couldn't help but notice how the Canadian's shirt clung to his skin. At work, his friend's clothes were kind of loose but now, they clearly highlighted the man's muscles. Secretly, Gilbert was glad that Matthew put his hoodie on relatively quickly because if he had taken any longer, the German might have ended up crashing the car.

"Better?" the silverette asked once Matthew looked warm.

"Yea," the blond grinned. "Thank you so much."

"Anytime," he promised. "Why were you out walking in this storm anyway?"

"Ugh," Matthew sighed as he cleaned off his glasses again. "Alfred was supposed to give me a ride home and by the time I got to the parking lot, he had bailed."

"Seriously? That's not awesome at all. Did you try calling him?"

"I kind of forgot my phone at home," the blond admitted. "But this isn't the first time he's forgotten me."

"Oh, that sucks," Gilbert claimed. "Next time you need a ride, you can just ask me, okay?" he offered. "I'll take you home."

"Oh, I couldn't bother you like that," Matthew asserted.

"It's no bother," the German replied quickly. "I promise."

"You're nice," the Canadian smiled. "But I'm sure you'd have other things to do after work."

"Nope. Nothing!"

"Even so, I wouldn't want you driving out of your way."

"My house _is_ this way."

"I couldn't impose myself on you like that."

"Please," Gilbert said. "Impose yourself on me! I don't mind."

"Um."

"I mean," he attempted, realizing that he his words may have sounded off. "It's really no trouble. You'd do the same for me."

"I guess," the blond agreed. "Thanks Gilbert."

"If you don't mind me asking," the silverette said. "Why don't you have your own car?"

"Oh," Matthew breathed, looking a little surprised. "I, um…"

"If you don't want to answer, that's fine," the German insisted. "I was just curious."

"No, it's okay," the Canadian assured. "It's because I don't know how to drive," he admitted. "So I never saw the point in buying a car."

"Wait, really? How is that possible?"

"Well Alfred learned from a couple of his friends and I had asked Arthur to teach me and well…"

"Say no more, I understand."

"It's not like he was a bad teacher, it's just," Matthew paused as he searched for the right words. "Well he gets a little over excited sometimes."

"Sure," laughed Gilbert. "That's it." Matthew chuckled lightly as the German drove the car into his driveway. "So we're here."

"Already?" the blond questioned. He looked outside the car window and noticed that they were parked in someone's driveway. The rain was still going strong but he thought he could make out what looked like his front door. "I guess we are," he agreed. Gilbert nodded before reaching into the back and pulling out an umbrella.

"Come on," he urged. "I'll walk you to the door." The silverette grabbed his keys and quickly swung his door open before unraveling his umbrella. Once it was secure, he stepped out of the car, shut his side door and walked over to the passenger side. Matthew exited the car and stood next Gilbert before shutting the door. The walk to Matthew's front door wasn't very long and in almost no time, the German was closing his umbrella and setting it down.

"Thanks for the ride," the blond smiled as searched his pockets for he found them, he removed Gilbert's jacket and handed it to the German who refused.

"Take it," he insisted. "It looks better on you anyway."

"I couldn't," Matthew claimed, placing the hoodie in Gilbert's arms. "You've been too kind already." The Canadian smiled at him before turning towards his door to put in the keys.

"Um, Matthew?" questioned Gilbert causing the blond to turn back around.

"Yea?"

"Would you want to," he began. "I don't know, maybe you'd like to-we could-the two of us could," stammered Gilbert before he let out a frustrated sigh. "Ugh! Why is this so hard?"

"What's so hard?"

"Asking you out!"

"You're asking me out?"

"Well, I'm _trying_ to!" Gilbert ranted, speaking more to himself.

"Yes."

"But every time, I get so anxious. It doesn't make any sense."

"Yes!"

"Do you know how much I've practiced this? For hours! Apparently I'm the master of asking my own reflection out but when it comes to you, I've forgotten how to speak!" the German continued angrily.

"Gilbert I said yes!"

"And it's not fair, you know? Because I really like you too and I'd think we'd be great together! If only my brain would decide that-" Gilbert was interrupted by the feeling that someone was pulling onto his shirt. For half a second, he felt himself being pulled towards Matthew before he felt the Canadian's lips land on his. The silverette felt like every cell in his body was awakened as he pulled the smaller blond closer to himself as he deepened the kiss. He had never felt more awesome. After a couple more seconds, Matthew pulled away and smiled at the silverette."So I'll take that as yes?" Gilbert grinned back.

* * *

_**A/N: Thanks for reading!**_


End file.
